


I Want You To Watch

by Felurian1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Come Eating, M/M, Self-Voyeurism, Sex Tapes, Top Sam Winchester, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felurian1/pseuds/Felurian1
Summary: FILL for the prompt:As they're having sex Dean blurts out that it would be so hot to watch Sam's dick entering and fucking him. Its dirty talking in the middle of the action but it sure doesn't fall on deaf ears.Being a thoughtful and kinky brother, Sam sets everything up to cater to Dean's wishes. He books a nice bedroom and gets his hands on a fancy camera to tape and cast everything live on a huge screen. Next thing he knows, Dean's on all fours on a comfy bed and watches as Sam fucks him doggy-style--and he's equally aroused and freaked out because his hole his tiny and Sam's dick is quite large. Like, he *knew* it but watching in close-up that monster cock stretch him and fuck into him is something else.Of course the cam catches the whole encounter but I'd like the focus to be on prep and hole play, the actual fucking and its aftermath (cum leaking out of Dean and Sam scooping it up to feed it to Dean would be a nice touch)https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/150484.html?thread=46609364#t46609364





	I Want You To Watch

Sam was fucking Dean gradually, rolling his hips in a gentle, aching grind that had Dean on edge, little moans coming from him every time Sam pushed in deeper. Sam was laid out over Dean’s back, his breath hot in Dean’s ear, running his teeth over Dean’s skin and biting, but slowly, slowly, as he inched Dean towards his inevitable climax. They loved to fuck like this sometimes, the tension and deep ache leading to mind-blowing orgasms that left both of them trembling and hungry for more. Dean was almost incoherent, Sam had been inside him for what felt like hours, and Dean needed more, a little faster or harder, to push him over the edge. Sam could feel it too, leaning down and bitin Dean right on the back of his neck, “God Dean, look so hot like this, so helpless, letting me fuck you like I want”, and Sam snapped his hips suddenly harder making Dean cry out in wanton need. “Fuck Sammy, wish I could see it, all laid out for you, filling me up”. Sam slowed again, a wicked grin on his face as he angles just right to hit Dean’s prostate. “You wanna see how I open you up, big brother? Wanna watch your tight little hole taking all of my cock?”, his voice a growl in Dean’s ear, and Dean lost his mind, pushing back hard against Sam, who took the hint and pushed, and suddenly his hands were on Dean’s hips pulling him back, making him take it deeper and harder and Dean screamed Sam’s name and came hard, Sam not far behind him as the brothers lost themselves in each other, again.

For a while it seemed like Dean had forgotten about it, things said in the heat of the moment that just never got followed up, but Sam? Sam didn’t forget. He knew his brother, knew that those out-of-control moments were when Dean was most vulnerable, most honest. And he was determined to give his brother what he wanted. So over the next couple of months, Sam placed some carefully chosen orders online, making sure to collect them from pick up points all over the country, whenever Dean wasn’t around. Testing things was a little harder, but luckily Dean’s tendency to drink himself to sleep after a hunt gave Sam all the hours he needed to get everything just right. 

It was a Friday night, a few days since their last hunt, and Dean was getting a little antsy, never very good at being still for too long. He’d been driving a couple of hours, Sam pretending to navigate from the map on his lap, occasionally checking his phone to make sure they were on route to the hotel. “Uhh yup, make a right here and…. This is it!”. Dean turned the car, then pulled up short, confused. “Umm, Sam? I don’t know if you’ve heard, but this ain’t our kind of establishment”. The hotel they’d arrived at must have been a hundred bucks a night or more, a good two-stars higher than their usual motel of the week crap. Sam smiled and leaned over, kissing Dean gently on the lips. “Well sometimes, Dean, we can afford to splash out a little. Cmon, I’ve got a surprise for you”. Dean raised his eyebrows, muttering something about little brothers knowing their place, but he followed willingly enough, not even commenting when Sam brought an extra bag out of the car with him. 

Ten minutes later, and they were settled in their room, Dean having checked out all the exits and entrances and satisfied himself that the mini-bar wasn’t a trap. Sam had spent the time hooking up some wires to the huge TV at the foot of the bed, then he turned, a smile flickering across his face as he looked his brother over. Dean looked up, aware of Sam’s eyes on him. “See something you like?” he grinned, stretching back on the bed with his hands behind his head, letting his shirt ride up to taunt Sam with that little flash of skin. Sam responded with a low groan, palming his cock through his jeans as he reached up to pull his shirt over his head. Dean almost growled watching his baby brother strip, seeing how hard he was just from a little tease from Dean. Sam reached down and lazily stroked his cock, and Dean moved quickly to the end of the bed, just in time to lick the taste of pre-cum from Sam’s fingertips, swirlng his tongue around, making Sam gasp.

In one smooth movement, Sam pulled Dean’s shirt off and bent over him, shoving his brother back onto the bed as he claimed his mouth, hot little moans coming from both of them as Sam undid Dean’s belt, Dean scrambling to push his jeans off then arching into his brother’s touch. Sam’s hands were everywhere, running over Dean’s thighs and stomach, reaching up to drag on his nipples, making Dean squirm and cry out, his breath coming short and fast as Sam worked him. Sam drew back, panting, looking like he was about to speak but then moaning quietly, unable to resist pressing one more biting kiss to Dean’s swollen lips. “You want your surprise now big brother?”, and Dean looked up at him with unfocussed eyes, nodding frantically.

Sam stood up for a moment, drawing a whine of disappointment from Dean. “Don’t worry, it’s worth it” he whispered, drawing a tripod and camera from the extra bag. Dean’s eyes widened slightly as Sam set it up, hooked up a cable and then came back to the bed, bringing a remote with him. “See, I’ve been thinking about what you said. Haven’t been able to stop thinking about it actually. And I think you’re right”, Sam paused to run his tongue up Dean’s neck, enjoying how his brother’s breath hitched as he closed his eyes. “I think you deserve to watch me fuck you. Watch how I open you up, one finger at a time, til you’re loose and ready for me Dean. You want that?” 

Dean’s breath was coming heavy as his eyes met Sam’s, and his voice shook a little as he replied, “God Sammy I… Yes. I’m all yours”, flushing slightly as he said it. Before he could think too much about it, Sam was on him again, flipping him over and kissing trails down his back that left Dean shuddering and pushing back into his mouth. Sam placed his hands on Dean’s hips and pulled, Dean coming up to kneel on the bed, his head down as he spread himself open for Sam. Then Sam turned the TV on.

The screen showed Dean, kneeling on the bed, the image instantly cast from the camera to the TV. Sam ran his hand over Dean’s back experimentally, and the picture did the same, and Dean forgot how to breathe, the dual knowledge of how it felt to be touched like that, and how it looked, almost over-riding his brain. Sam moved behind him and Dean heard - saw - him pop the cap on their lube, drizzling it liberally over his fingers. Dean’s eyes widened as he considered the image in front of him, his legs spread giving Sam full access to his tight hole, his cock hard and stiff against his belly. “Sammy I uhh. I don’t know if I can do this” Dean stuttered, the full realisation of how full he was about to be really hitting him. “Sure you can Dean, you always take me so good, so hard. Just need to get you a little worked up first. Like this, see…” and Sam began to rub the tip of one finger over Dean’s hole, watching Dean close his eyes, his mouth hanging slightly open as he revelled in the familiar sensation. Slowly, patiently, Sam worked his finger in, waiting til he felt Dean relax then starting to gently finger fuck him. Immediately Dean was pushing back, low moans coming from his mouth as his body begged for more. “Open your eyes, Dean” Sam whispered, and the effect was instantaneous. Dean’s hips stuttered, and he keened, every lucid thought driven away by the sight of himself impaled on Sam’s hand, and Sam took the opportunity to work a second finger in.

“See how easy it is Dean? See how eager your body is for me, how easy I can stretch you open?”. Dean just moaned, his eyes fixed on the image of Sam’s thick fingers driving into him. He could feel the stretch, feel the way his body was opening to accommodate Sam, the picture on the screen showing how his hole was spread wide on Sam’s fingers. “You think you can take one more? You look so full already, so tight. What do you think?” and Sam crooked his fingers just right, making Dean see stars. “Fuck, Sammy, please more, I wanna see you filling me up Sammy oh fuuuuu-”, his voice giving out as Sam pulled his hand back and then shoved forwards, three fingers slamming into him and rocking Dean forwards. Sam growled, the sight of Dean so pliant and ready for him making his aching cock throb and twitch. He picked up the pace, finger fucking Dean savagely and making sure to hit his prostate over and over again. Dean howled, pushing back harder and harder, Sam driving him closer and closer to the edge. And then Sam stopped.

“Head up, big brother” and Dean raised his eyes just in time to watch Sam dragging his fingers out of his body, his hole gaping and fluttering at the lack of fullness. “Oh god Sam please, please I wanna be full again Sam” Dean whimpered, the sudden emptiness combining with the sight of his stretched hole almost making him lose his mind. Sam lined up his cock against Dean’s ass, taking a moment to savour the mess he’d made of his brother. Beneath him Dean shuddered, seeing just how big Sam’s cock looked even after he’d been worked open. “Fuck Sammy you’re so big. Gonna hurt me baby brother, gonna split me wide open”, and Sam could hear the little edge of wonder and fear in Dean’s voice. “Nuh uh Dean. You’re gonna take all this, and beg me for more”, and with that Sam pushed forward.

Dean’s whole body went limp as he watched Sam’s cock push into him, the pressure and the feeling of fullness nudging him even closer to the edge. Sam inched forward til he was halfway in, Dean so tight and hot around him that it took all his concentration not to cum immediately. Dean was panting and moaning, making little wriggling movements as his body adjusted to the deep, unyielding length of Sam’s cock inside him. “Gonna fuck you now Dean, gonna fuck you deep til you cum on my cock, til you can’t take it any more. And you’re gonna watch. Eyes on the screen, big brother”, and Sam waited just a breath, just til he knew Dean was watching, and then he snapped his hips forward and began to fuck Dean hard. Dean screamed, unable to look away from the sight of Sam owning his ass, his hole expanding obscenely to take Sam’s full length over and over again. 

Sam grabbed Dean’s hips, angling him just right and suddenly Dean was crying out with every thrust, his voice raw and broken as he started to chant “Sam - Sam - Sam”, halfway between a plea and a prayer as he began to buck and shudder as his orgasm took him. With a cry Dean was cumming, long spurts of creamy white streaking over the bed as Sam fucked him through it, wringing every last drop from Dean, making him moan and shake as Sam drew closer and closer to the edge himself. “Fuck, Dean, gonna cum, gonna fill you up, shit-” and Sam slammed into him one more time, making sure to cum deep inside Dean, the feeling of hot wetness making his brother cry out weakly again as Sam pumped him full of cum. 

Sam was shaking as he pulled out of Dean, drawing a little groan from his big brother as he was left empty. “God Dean, look at yourself. Still open, so wet for me. So good Dean.”, his voice wrecked and rough as he reached forward, tipping Dean’s chin up to see himself, legs spread wide, ass up and open. With a moan, Sam dipped his fingers into Dean’s hole, no resistance at all as he scooped out some of his cum, letting it drip down his fingers slowly. Sam lent forward, and Dean opened his mouth obediently, whimpering slightly as he sucked Sam’s fingers cleaned, his eyes still fixed on the TV screen. Sam repeated the movement, and Dean actually whined, his body close to collapse as Sam ran his thumb over Dean’s lips, leaving a sticky trail of cum for his brother to lick up.

With a click, Sam turned the screen off, and immediately Dean fell forward on to the bed, as though only the image had been holding him up. Sam was with him instantly, his arms cocooning Dean in warmth and comfort as he kissed him deep. “That what you wanted?” Sam murmured, lips pressed against Dean’s hair. “Mmhmm, s’perfect Sammy. You’re perfect”, Dean blissed out and half asleep already, exhausted from the long, deep fucking he’d just taken. “Love you Dean”. “Love you Sammy”, and then there was only the silence of contented, fucked-out sleep.


End file.
